


back to the place only you and i share

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Past Underage, this is just so badly written im so sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: patrick mengenang hari-hari remajanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belindarimbi13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/gifts).



> fall out boy, atau lebih spesifiknya, pete wentz dan patrick stump, bukanlah kepunyaan saya melainkan milik diri sendiri dan keluarga masing-masing. peristiwa-peristiwa di fanfiksi ini bersifat fiktif sekalipun bersetting (alternate) canon  ~~aduh saya jadi sedih~~. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. judul diambil dari lirik lagu long way home-nya 5 seconds of summer, yang sedikit banyak juga menginspirasi hadirnya fiksi ini.

Pete tertidur lelap sekali.

Patrick memerhatikannya sedari tadi alih-alih ikut bermimpi. Berbaring di sebelahnya, Patrick kini awas akan detil-detil kecil yang ia lewatkan di keseharian mereka. Bagaimana napas Pete melambat dalam tidur, bagaimana helaiannya jatuh mengecupi bantal. Patrick mengamatinya dengan lekat walaupun tahu, orang di hadapannya tidak akan ke mana-mana. Adalah kesempatan langka, Pete tertidur sementara ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Jarang terjadi. Tapi lagi, konser mereka barusan lebih membara dibanding biasanya. Patrick mungkin telah meneguk minuman energi sedikit terlalu banyak sehingga ia tidak bisa tidur saat ini. Efeknya tidak pernah bertahan lama, bagaimanapun; minuman energi tidak pernah banyak memengaruhi dirinya dalam jangka lama.

Situasi ini entah bagaimana mengingatkan Patrick akan hari-hari van mereka. Mungkin karena Pete mendengkur halus. Mungkin karena mereka berbagi kasur lagi. Atau mungkin Patrick memang sedang ingin bernostalgia saja.

Patrick merindukannya, sungguh, masa muda mereka yang penuh spontanitas. Kembali ke masa itu, Pete dan Patrick tidak perlu khawatir tentang media dan tetek-bengeknya. Tidak perlu takut akan penjajahan privasi dan kehadiran paparazzi yang siap menyerang area kehidupan pribadi mereka berdua. Tidak perlu cemas jika mereka berbuat bodoh sebab, di masa itu, semuanya hanyalah tentang Pete dan Patrick saja, berdua di dunia. Tidak ada penggemar. Tidak ada pewawancara. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Di masa itu, Pete dan Patrick hanya dua pemuda yang dimabuk cinta dan bukannya figur publik sebagaimana mereka sekarang ini. Dunia jauh lebih luas dan menantang sebab Patrick tidak harus merasa selalu khawatir akan berpasang-pasang mata yang mungkin mengenalinya, lantaran dahulu, ia cuma remaja yang kebetulan tergabung dalam sebuah band kecil, dan dunia tidak peduli dengan remaja biasa sepertinya. Patrick bisa menjalani hidup yang konvensional, terbebas dari beban konstan untuk menjadi sosok pujaan orang-orang. Ia bisa menyelinap keluar rumah meski dilarang ibunya, bernyanyi dengan buruk di pesta-pesta kecil yang mengundang bandnya, dan mungkin, jika perutungannya sedang bagus, Patrick juga bisa menggoda beberapa gadis hanya untuk melihat kapan Pete mulai cemburu. Pete selalu bereaksi dengan lucu tiap ia cemburu. Otot-otot bahunya akan menegang begitu ia menghampiri Patrick dan siapapun-itu-yang-sedang-bercumbu-rayu-dengannya, bibirnya tertarik dalam selengkung senyum yang dipaksakan dan Patrick merasa geli melihat rahang Pete mengeras, entah kenapa. Orang-orang tidak selalu langsung mundur begitu Pete menyatakan kalau Patrick miliknya seorang. Beberapa tinggal lebih lama, berusaha melawan, tapi pada akhirnya Pete selalu menang. Mereka tidak pernah mencoba meraih Patrick lagi begitu Pete mulai mengendusi lehernya seperti rusa jantan memamerkan apa yang menjadi kepunyaannya. (Patrick tidak keberatan karena, toh, tujuan utamanya memang membuat Pete cemburu, bukan berburu gadis atau pemuda lain.)

Pete akan menariknya keluar dari sana dan menuju van untuk menciumnya. Patrick tidak melawan. Bibir Pete sehabis pertunjukan di pesta-pesta selalu basah dengan alkohol, sedikit-banyak, dan Patrick yang saat itu masih belum memasuki umur legal bisa mencicipi sisa-sisa bir murahan. Ciumannya bertahan lama dan kadang menuntun ke hal-hal lainnya karena, persetan dengan batas legal, Pete tidak peduli dan begitu pula Patrick. Di dalam van selalu gelap. Penerangannya kurang, udaranya dingin lagi pengap. Pete menciumnya seolah ingin meleburkan diri. Dalam dan memaksa, merampas semua pasokan udara yang Patrick butuhkan. Lalu Patrick lupa. Lupa dengan seisi semesta, lupa akan jagat raya lantaran di momen itu atensinya terpusat hanya pada Pete. Darahnya berdesir. Waktu menjadi konsep yang abstrak ketika ia melengkung dan menjerit, tubuhnya meneriakkan pete pete pete petepetepetepetepete serupa mantra.

Patrick memerhatikan kerutan-kerutan yang menyamar di wajah kekasihnya. Bukti nyata bagaimana usia menggerogoti mereka, mendewasakan pikiran namun kebebasan yang mereka sembah semasa muda dahulu malah direnggut. Seingatnya, kantung mata Pete tidak sebesar ini, tidak pula lebih hitam dari eyeliner yang dulu sering menemani. Garis di dekat cerukan itu tidak ada ketika Pete masih 29. Aura energi yang terpancar juga sudah sangat berbeda; Pete di hadapannya lelah dan jenuh, Patrick bisa merasakan, sementara Pete yang tengah dikenangnya adalah pria dengan semangat tanpa batas, mustahil dikuras habis staminanya. Seseorang yang dengan santai lanjut memainkan bass sekalipun kakinya patah sehabis melompat dari atas speaker. Sembrono dan tak segan ambil risiko.

 _Ah_ , Patrick berpikir, _betapa dunia jauh lebih mudah ketika kita masih muda_.

Daya tahan mereka sudah tidak sebagus dulu. Pete masih meloncat-loncat dan Patrick bernyanyi lebih keras dari kapanpun, tapi tidak ada lagi crowdsurfing. Tidak ada lagi aksi-aksi konyol dan spontan seperti melompat dari atas speaker. Mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk terus bertingkah seperti remaja. Sudah bukan masanya. Pete mulai mengalami sakit pinggang setiap selesai satu konser. Ia menyebutnya sebagai ‘tahap pertama menjadi kakek-kakek’, dan sekalipun tertawa, Patrick benar tidak senang mendengarnya.

 _Alangkah bagusnya jika kita bisa kembali muda lagi_ , renung Patrick. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus sudut mata Pete. _Jika kita bisa menjalani hari-hari itu sekali lagi_.

Patrick ingin kembali. Ke belakang van bobrok lama mereka, ke toko musik tempat Pete mencuri ciuman-ciuman kecil, ke resto murahan yang masakannya selalu Pete cerca. Ke masa di mana lampu merah tidak pernah terlalu lama lantaran Pete mengisinya dengan curhat sementara Green Day meledak dari radio mobil. Ke hari di mana hoodie hanyalah pakaian dan bukannya alat menyamar. Patrick ingin kembali menjadi Patrick Stumph usia 16 tahun. Menjadi pelajar biasa yang pergi berkencan dengan Pete Wentz tanpa harus takut dengan media, dengan dunia.

Namun sekalipun ia rindu dengan masa muda mereka, Patrick tidak memungkiri indahnya kehidupan yang mereka jalani saat ini. Ia selalu cinta Pete apa adanya. Dan jika publik belum bisa menerimanya sampai sekarang, maka Patrick tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah punya cukup masalah untuk dikhawatirkan. Urusan dunia setuju atau tidak itu nomor sekian, selalu bisa dikesampingkan.

Patrick jatuh dalam tidur diantar masa muda yang tengah ia kenang saat jam digital memasang angka 03.45.

 

 

[ Ketika Pete terbangun di pagi hari, hal pertama yang menyambut penglihatannya adalah Patrick, bergelung seperti anak kucing di dekatnya sementara napasnya lebih halus daripada bayi, berkas-berkas sinar matahari menjatuhi mereka berdua setelah menerobos tirai jendela. Pete tersenyum sebelum memeluk Patrick erat. Dagunya beristirahat di atas pucuk kepala mungil, dan tidakkah ini mengingatkannya akan hari-hari lampau?

15 tahun kemudian, dan semuanya masih tetap sama. Yang begini saja sudah cukup membuatnya berbahagia. ]

**Author's Note:**

> *15 tahun karena dihitung dari 2001, di mana Patrick masih 17 tahun dan fall out boy masih band tanpa nama
> 
> idk man i hate this ship as much as i hate my life wHY YOU RUIN MY LIFE PETERICK HUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHU i'm still crying over 2005:(((( IT'S BEEN 12 YEARS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT WOW THEY'RE STILL TOGETHER WOW JUST SET ME ON FIRE
> 
> this one is for mbel as a new year gift. makasih masih mau temenan sama aq meski aq overreact terus tiap kali peterick disebut aq sayang mbel muach. i'm such a trash lord. (dan maap ini ampas banget ga jelas isinya apa wwww jangan tinggalkan aq sendirian di sini)
> 
> selamat tahun baru semua! semoga 2017 ini lebih magical dan lebih kaya asupan \o/


End file.
